My Zanarkand
by DragonsamaX
Summary: One Shot. Jecht's thoughts and feeling as he experiences what it's like to become the Final Aeon.


Ah, my Zanarkand... I miss it. Maybe this is my way back.  
"You have a plan?"  
"Jecht?"  
I look at my comrades. The young warrior that stood close to me, Auron, was begging me to reconsider my decision. He and I had become close friends on this journey, despite how we met, and I thought of him as closest. The man next to him stood in his summoner's robes. Braska, the man who spoke my name. I grin, the same way I always have, as if I hadn't just decided to give up my life. "Trust me, I'll think of something."  
Braska nods and I turn to Auron. "Can I ask you one last favor? Uh... nah, never mind."  
"Out with it," my friend demands.  
"Ok." I turn to face him. "Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby." I grin slightly in memory. "He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will  
you?"  
Auron looks at me strangely. "But how am I supposed to go to Zanarkand?"  
"Hey!" I shake my head. "You said it yourself! There must be a way to get there, right?" I smile a bit. "You'll find it." I know he will. That's why I trust him with this, not just because he's the only one I can trust.  
Auron looks to me for a moment before nodding. "All right, I will! I give you my word. I'll take care of your son. I'll guard him with my life." His word, I know, is enough.  
"Thanks, Auron." I feel relieved. I was worried about my boy. I wonder, how old is he now? I look to Auron. Oh hell, I'm about to die, I'll tell him the truth. "You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you."  
Auron nods. I can tell he wishes he can stop me, but he knows me too well by now. This is all I have left, and he'll let me have it, my last moment. Maybe he'll tell my son about it one day... how his pop went off bravely to become the Final Aeon to save the world from Sin... and hopefully not the truth, that I decided this because I can't find a way home and don't want to try this world.  
I sigh slightly, heading up the steps slowly. Thoughts of my Zanarkand flash through my mind. I pause breifly on the steps; I don't suppose I can call it 'my Zanarkand' anymore. Not while standing in this Zanarkand, a ruined city of the dead. Now, I suppose it's my son's Zanarkand. Braska and Auron follow me, but leave me to my thoughts. I appreciate it, honestly.  
The top step. My hands move to the door, pushing them wide. My feet carry me up the small steps to where Yunalesca awaits. I continue to think of my Zanarkand, hoping against hope that after Braska summons me, I can go back there. The thought makes me grin slightly, I'm about to die and all I can think of is maybe getting back home when I die. It's almost funny... until I look up at Her.  
"Have you chosen the one to become your fayth? Who will it be?" she asks. She doesn't care which of us die... she is already dead. A thousand years of perpetuating death certainly takes care of any humanity, it seems.  
"I will become the fayth," I say, staring at her. I am not afraid. Auron will find my boy. He'll protect him.  
She stares back at me, as if waiting for me to crack. No avail, I don't plan to. After a moment, she nods. "Very well," she says coldly. Her lips part and words flow through. "Ieyui..."  
The Hymn of the Fayth. I'm not completely sure why this is so important here, but I find myself singing with her. "Nobomeno.."  
"Renmiri... yojuyogo.."  
My lips continue to move, my voice continuing the Hymn. Thoughts move through my mind. Tidus... my son... do you still hate me? "Hasatekanae..." I almost hope you do, son. You'll need it.  
"Kutamae..."  
A pause, then repeat. I'm not even thinking of it anymore, my lips move on their own. Yunalesca's doing, I'm sure. I wonder if my wife... it's been too long. I miss her.  
The song grows louder around us, it echoes in my blood. I feel something moving into my chest, my heart. I know it's a blade, it feels like one.. but strangely, it doesn't hurt.  
"Jecht!" I faintly hear. Auron... I try to call out to tell him it doesn't hurt, but my lips move in the Hymn. I can't stop singing, although part of me doesn't want to anyway. I start to feel warm... is my body gone? I feel free... power is within me.. it pulses with the Hymn. I hope I'm making the right decision... it's too late to think about that. My lips have faded, my voice ceases to exist, my body is gone... I am the Hymn now. I am a fayth... Braska, I hope I help you.. I'm sorry about your daughter... she'll miss having her father..  
Something's happening... it is only me singing the Hymn now... I hear Yunalesca. "Come forth, Summoner!"  
I feel myself moving... changing.. Others are around me. I can feel them. There's something familiar about where I am... I can't see, but it seems familar... Braska. I am within Braska, with the other aeons.  
My son, I wish I could have seen you one more time. I hope Auron will do better than I ever could. Don't forgive me, not until I see you again. I know you will have to kill me. Hate me until then.  
Return me to my Zanarkand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading! This is just a one-shot, unless someone would lie to volunteer an idea for another chapter, sequel, whatever. Reviews, please! ^_^ 


End file.
